Krilin Has a New What?
by Setryochi
Summary: Krilin goes around asking his friends what they think of his new look. Take a look and see! It's a first written and it's crappy. please R/R (no flames please)


"Krilin Has a New What?"  
  
"WHAT????" Master Roshi said in surprise holding back snickers and laughter. "Well... what do you think?" asked Krilin for the second time. "Well Krilin, to tell the truth..." Roshi started, "I just don't think it's you..." Roshi sipped his tea. "So I guess I'm not made for something like this," Krilin sighed, "Maybe I wasn't ment to have one..." He walked to the other side of the room. "Well..." Roshi unclasped his hands, "That was only my opinion, other people might think differently about it." "Yeah right! They'll all laugh..." Krilin leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting slumped over. "Krilin..." Roshi paused thinking of something to say, "It doesn't really matter what other people think, the one thing that counts is what YOU think!" He said rather proud of his "words of wisdom". "Hey! Yeah, you're right Master Roshi! I'm going to go see the others and show them!" Krilin said as he got up and jumped out the window taking flight towards Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma started wide-eyed at Krilin as she took a few steps backwards. "So, what do'ya think?" he asked. "It's so.... Big," Bulma stuttered. Krilin sighed, "You don't like it, do you?" Bulma sat on her lawn chair again. She had been sunbathing when Krilin had dicided to drop by, he totally surprised her with his knew... look. "Krilin, if you think it looks good, then it does!" she ended with a bright smile. Krilin sat down in the chair across from her, "I don't know what to think about it anymore," he said dryly. "Hey! Grow some hair and nobody will ever know who you are, you'll be totally different!" Bulma giggled, "Think of the tricks you could play!" Krilin's eyes shrunk to the size of beads, "Uh... no... that's ok..." "OK, suit yourself," She shrugged. The whales of a baby were then heard. Bulma sighed, "Well, lil' Trunks is awake, he never takes more than a little cat nap... I don't think he appreciates the magic of sleep!" She threw her hands in the air and began making her way inside. Then she turned back, "Don't worry! We'll all get used to seeing it!" She turned back and vanished behind the door.  
  
Krilin stood up ready to leave when he heard a familiar voice, "Hey Krilin! What's up buddy?" Yamcha walked up behind him. Krilin turned around, "Oh! Hey! Nothing much, you?" Yamcha backed up, "Oh! Sorry mister, thought you were someone else..." Yamcha started to leave, he stopped and blinked a few times, "Krilin? That you?" "Yes," Krilin sighed, "It's me..." Yamcha raised his hand, Krilin raised his and their hands clashed together then the motions of a hands shake were made. "Sorry dude, didn't recognize you, it's just so big I couldn't see some of ya'." Krilin sweatdropped. "Well, see ya' dude! Got some stuff ta' do!" Yamcha waved, tossed a towel over his shoulder and walked away. "See ya', man!" Krilin waved back.  
  
"Hey Krilin! Have you seen Vegeta around?" came a bubbly male voice from behind. "Nope!" Krilin shouted back happy to see his best bud Goku. Goku came closer getting a good look at Krilin, "Whoa!" Goku stared at him. "You like it, Goku?" he asked hopefully. "Nope! It looks really weird, are you sure it should be THAT big?" said Goku. Krilin slumped over, "Oh... Well, at least he tells a person the truth," Krilin muttered. "Hm," Goku looked around Krilin to see Vegeta walking up to them like he owned the dirt they stood on. "Well? What have we here?" said Vegeta with his evil smirk. Ah, nuttin' Vegeta, I was just looking for ya' though!" Goku started, "I wanted to talk to you about that hair stuff you lent me." Krilin turned around, "You lent Goku hair products?" Krilin snickered a bit. Vegeta stepped back, "What the hell happened to you? Did you run into a door or something? That thing's huge!" Vegeta got over his shock quickly, "So baldy finally got a... nose." Vegeta emphasized on the last word. Krilin shank back, "So..? You like it?" He stuttered. Vegeta shook his head and mumbled under his breathe, "Idiot..." "What did you just call me?" asked Krilin angry now. "I called you an idiot," Vegeta said calmly, he began to walk away when Krilin jumped on him, "At least I don't have a receeting hair line!" Krilin then realized what he was doing and what he said. "Why you little..!" Vegeta tossed him to the ground, "Do you know what you just did?" Vegeta picked Krilin up and started punching him directly in the face (right on his new nose). Goku then jumped in grasping Krilin and ripping him from Vegeta's hold. Vegeta threw another punch but Goku grasped it with in his hand. Vegeta growled, "I do NOT have a receeting hair line!" he walked back to train in the gravity room.  
  
Krilin opened his eyes to see shadows leaning over him. "Krilin? Do you know where you are?" rang Bulma's voice. Krilin squinted to see where he was, "Capsule Corp... I think," he sat up. "Yes! That's right!" Bulma cheered. She saddened a bit walking over to the night stand next to the bed, "Vegeta beat you up pretty bad," she started, "And..." She walked back over and lifted a mirror in front of Krilin's face. Krilin blinked a few times regaining his full sight back. His eyes bulged out of his head, "My nose! Where is it?!" he screeched. She winced, "It had to come off... That plastic surgery just couldn't handle that beating..." "It what!?!" He snatched the mirror from her. Running his finger tips over the spot where his huge honker once was, "The poor thing.... it didn't have a chance in this world..." he whimpered. "Oh Krilin," she started sitting next to him, "It'll be ok..." she patted his back comfortingly. "Ah well!" he tossed the mirror over his shoulder and it crashed, breaking against the wall. "Huh?" Bulma said shocked. "I didn't need that nose anyway... I could barely see where I was going! It was just too big! Instead of getting another nose... I want to try a hair trans-plant!" he laughed. Bulma just slapped her forehead. She sighed and walked out the door leaving him to laugh by himself.   
  
  
  
  
================================================================  
Well? wha'd you think? It was short, pointless, and uh.... well it was, different, right?  
Anywho, please R/R. but be gentle! It's a first written! No flames please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT so don't sue me! You wont get anything if you do try...  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
